The Original Love Is Really Something
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura never talked nor know each other, but they were secretly in love with each other. After Sasuke asks her out, it changes everything. A SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and NaruHina fic. LOOK FOR REVISED VERSION!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This fan fiction will be dedicated to my love ^^. I'm sorry but I have to hold my other stories for this one. Please go to my profile and to my news so you could know the rest. Anyways, here's the first chapter of my story.

'thoughts'

"speaking"

___________

Chapter 1: Same Old Same New….???

*sigh*

Sakura sat on the cafeteria table, deadly bored because her friends are off to their club meetings in school. Sakura stared at her two-year love, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke just continued talking to his friends. He laughed, smiled, and looked like he was having a really great time. Little did Sakura know, Sasuke has been staring at Sakura whenever she wasn't looking. Little did Sakura also know that Sasuke hasn't given up on her when she thought he did. It all started two years ago when Sakura just moved in to the Konoha Academy, a boarding school miles away from Sakura's home. The girls' dorm rooms were close to the boys' dorm rooms so Sasuke and Sakura saw each other a lot. It started from Sasuke's increasing interest on Sakura and Sakura soon caught the same thing. The two then fell in love with each other despite the fact that they don't hang out, they're not friends, and neither do they really talk to each other. They haven't even had the same classes before. Sasuke was a senior and Sakura was a junior so becoming friends in school can be a little weird. They barely know each other, yet they're pretty sure one liked the other. So how did Sakura thought she was losing Sasuke? Well it all started when Sakura started hanging out with guys a lot. Sakura knew it was all for friendship but Sasuke thought that she had moved on, so Sasuke started befriending a lot of girls. With that, Sakura thought that Sasuke moved on and decided to try to move on as well. Sasuke did the same thing, but the two secretly fell for each other. Although this time, it wasn't as strong as before and there was pain added to it. The two suffered. Sakura heard a rumor that Sasuke likes this other girl and Sasuke heard a rumor that Sakura likes this other guy. To make things worse, the two knew that the two would separate the next year when Sasuke goes to college. The two then wouldn't know if they would ever see each other again.

'_There's no point of loving him.'_ Sakura thought. _'I barely know him! I don't want my heart to be broken because of a guy I barely know. I heard that Sasuke and this girl Karin like each other. I know it's a rumor but I hear they hang out a lot and I know it can be possible. But why should I stop them? They know each other and they're friends. I would only be a bother_.'

Sakura hugged her knees and looked out of the big open field. She sighed in boredom and disappointment as she looked away from Sasuke and rested her head on her knees.

"Hey"

Sakura turned to see Sasuke standing in front of her. He was embarrassed and shy but didn't show it. Sakura slightly blushed and tried to act cool. "Hey" she greeted back.

"Where are your friends? Why are you alone?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned her head.

"They're in their club meetings. What about you? Why aren't you with your friends?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay. You shouldn't ask. Aren't you lonely?" Sasuke asked.

"Kind of, but it's ok. Really." Sakura answered.

"Do you want to hang around with me and my friends?" Sasuke asked.

"No it's ok. It's almost time to go anyway." Sakura answered. "But thanks anyway." Sakura expected Sasuke to walk away or something that signals that he was leaving. Instead, he silently took a deep breath and waited for a few seconds.

"Well if not right now…Maybe both of us should get to know each other. Not as a date but, I just want to know more about you and I was hoping that we could be friends." Sasuke offered. Sakura looked at him with surprise.

"S-sure I'd love to. But you're a senior and I'm a juni-"

"Age and grade doesn't matter to me. You?"

"N-no"

"Then you want to meet up at Mean Caffeine this Saturday at 12? We could hang out there." Sasuke asked.

"O-okay, I'll see you then. B-bye." Sakura nervously answered as she walked away. When she went to a place where no one was there, she jumped and squealed in delight.

'_Oh my gosh! I can't believe I get to be with Sasuke! I have to tell the girls!' _

*****

"Congratulations Sakura. You finally got to Sasuke." Hinata said as she gave Sakura a hug.

"Yeah Sakura. Congrats." Tenten said as she patted her in the back.

"I dunno Sakura. What if he's one of those jerks that ask girls to meet them at someplace and never show up or do something to make you feel bad?" Ino asked with concern.

"I really doubt it. I know I don't really know Sasuke, but I'm pretty sure he's not a jerk. And if he was, I would know and at least learn a thing about him." Sakura explained. The four girls were now in their dorm room doing their homework.

"Oh well. Whatever. Have fun Sakura and congrats. If anything happens, I'll be there for you." Ino said.

"Us too Sakura." Tenten said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Sakura thanked.

*****

"You look great." Sasuke complimented.

"Thanks Sasuke. You look great too." Sakura complimented. Sakura was wearing a red spaghetti strap, a blue mini skirt, and brown boots that reached up her knees. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Sasuke wore a red plain shirt with a black jacket, dark blue pants, and red sneakers. Sasuke and Sakura secretly blushed at each other's appearances. The two were now at Mean Caffeine, the one of the greatest hangout and coffee shops in the world. The two then entered the shop and went to the register to order.

"What would you like Sakura? I'll get us both something." Sasuke asked.

"No it's ok Sasuke. I'll get it myself." Sakura said.

"No Sakura. I insist." Sasuke said. Sakura slightly blushed.

"Um ok. I would like a small caramel frappaccino." Sakura said. She could've gotten a medium one but she was too shy.

"Ok" Sasuke said. He then looked at the guy in the counter. "Hey Naruto, can you get me two small caramel frappaccino."

"Wassup Sasuke! Sure. And who's that girl with you?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. "She's cute."

"This is Sakura." Sasuke said. Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Two small caramel frappaccinos for the happy couple!" Naruto said and walked away before Sasuke hit him. Sakura blushed at the statement. After receiving their drink, Sasuke and Sakura sited themselves on a table.

"So how's school so far?" Sasuke asked to start a conversation.

"It's pretty good I guess. How about you?" Sakura asked.

"I guess it's ok." Sasuke answered.

"So do you like MusicDreamers?" Sakura asked.

"I like them they're pretty good."Sasuke answered.

"Me too. They're like the most amazing group of performers in my life!" Sakura said.

"Cool, do you like basketball?" Sasuke asked with slight awkwardness.

"I love basketball. I play it all the time with my friend Tenten. We're like rivals, but we're pretty good friends."Sakura explained. "Do you like the night sky?"

"I gotta say I love them. I stare at the night sky to just relax, help or fix something, and think about stuff." Sasuke answered.

"Same here. I love the night sky. Especially when it's starry." Sakura explained.

"I know this is random and weird, but it's nice hanging out with you. Even though we haven't exactly spend a lot of time yet." Sasuke said as he slightly blushed.

"Me too Sasuke. Me too." Sakura said as she too slightly blushed.

*****

"So how was the date princess?" Ino asked. Sakura came back to the dorm room to see her friends watching some TV. She then looked at the clock to see that it was already 6 and looked back at Ino.

"It wasn't a date Ino. Sasuke and I are just getting to know each other." Sakura explained. "And my time with Sasuke was great! We had so much in common. And Sasuke was so nice and just so great to be with."

"Good to know Sakura. And by the way, getting to know someone is a date." Tenten explained.

"Not always though." Hinata said.

"Oh and by the way, while Sasuke and I were talking, we both were talking about our friends, which means you guys, and his friends and you guys sound perfect for each other. Turns out one of his friends, Naruto Uzumaki, works at Mean Caffeine." Sakura explained. Hinata blushed at Naruto's name. Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I see Hinata already knows Naruto." Hinata's blushed deepened.

"N-no o-of c-c-course n-n-not! I-I-I d-d-don't know h-h-him." Hinata stuttered. Ino beamed.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata never stuttered like that since she saw that blue-eyed blonde guy that looked like a fox when she was 10!" Ino said. Sakura beamed as well.

"Naruto is exactly like that! Oh my gosh, Hinata you have found your lost true love!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata looked down.

"B-but I can't be with him. H-he's a year older than me." Hinata said sadly.

"Oh who cares about age? Sasuke actually had the guts to be with Sakura and he's a senior. What's the difference with this Naruto guy?" Tenten said.

"Tenten's right girl. Take your chances. Meet Naruto at school on Monday and talk to him." Ino said.

"But how can I talk to h-him if h-he's hanging out with his senior friends?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled.

"I was about to tell you guys. We're going to meet Sasuke's friends next week!" Sakura said. The three girls gasped.

"Sakura are you crazy?! They're probably senior jerks! They'll probably judge us badly by our rank of being junior!" Ino exclaimed. "And I don't intend to have more enemies."

"I agree with Ino Sakura. They're probably mean." Hinata said.

"Whatever, if they're jerks, I'm not gonna stop myself from defending us. Anyways, I'm gonna play some basketball." Tenten said as she got her basketball. "Bye guys." Tenten said as she walked out of the door.

*****

Tenten dribbled the ball as she ran to the court and easily made a shot. She made jump shots perfectly but her third one was stopped when someone snatched the ball away from her and made a shot.

"Hey!" Tenten exclaimed. She then looked at the person and saw that he was very tall with long dark-brown hair. His eyes were like pearls. "I was playing my ball and I want it back please."

"I was going to play here with my ball until I saw you already took it." The boy said.

"You can either play here another time or play later. I was here first." Tenten said.

"And it matters because?" The boy asked teasingly. Angry, Tenten tried to get her ball back. Unfortunately, the boy's height made it unreachable as he raised the ball in the air with his hand.

"Give me back my ball!" Tenten yelled. The boy smirked.

"I'll give you back your ball, as long as you let me play with you." The boy said. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" Tenten asked.

"Because I have** your **ball. And **I** want to play with **you**." The boy said as he smirked. Tenten grunted and gave up.

"Oh screw you I'll just buy another ball." Tenten said as she started to walk away. However, the boy knows what he wants and isn't intending to give up getting it.

"Oh so you're saying you're scared to lose to me. How sad, I was searching for a tough challenge. Too bad, I thought it would be you. Oh well I guess I was wrong." The boy said and smirked in victory when Tenten turned around.

"Fine! I'll give you a "challenge". But as long as you promise to give me back my ball no matter who wins." Tenten said.

"Hmp fine." The boy said as he started the game.

*****

The game was down to a tie of 19 to 19. Both Tenten and the boy were sweating and tired. Tenten started dribbling the ball towards the ring and messed up when she saw a crow sitting on a tree branch. So the ball bounced back and hit Tenten hard on the head. The boy then went up to her.

"What happened to the mighty basketball champion?" The boy asked with sarcasm. However, Tenten was too terrified to hear what he was saying. Tenten hurriedly picked up her ball and started walking away.

"Where is the champion going? Is she too scared to admit defeat?" The boy mockingly asked. _'Don't go.'_ Tenten however, heard the word "scared".

"The game's over." Tenten said as she walked away, leaving the frowning boy alone.

_____________________

……If you guys wanna know, that's a cliffhanger. More chapters coming soon. Hop you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wassup people. Don't worry I decided not to hold my other stories. So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto especially in the way perverted people are probably thinking right now.

________________________

Sakura walked happily to her next class, art. She always liked art. She was a creative kind of person and the teacher was very nice. Sakura decided on making something special for Sasuke. She stopped walking and felt herself break as she saw Sasuke kissing another girl. Tears well up her eyes as she ran away, frustrated.

_______________________

"Karin what the heck are you doing?!" Sasuke asked as he shoved the girl off of him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I'm just so in love with you! Why can't you love me back?!" Karin asked as tears welled up her eyes.

"You know I'm in love with another girl! And you dare even **kiss **me?!" Sasuke asked.

"I just don't get you Sasuke! Why are you in love with that junior?! She's not even as beautiful as I am and you barely know her!" Karin said. "I've known you for so long! Next year, you two will be separated! Why can't you just love me back?! I'm always going to be with you."

"Well not anymore." Sasuke stated. Karin slightly gasped and widened her eyes.

"B-but w-why?!" Karin asked. Sasuke turned away from her.

"You stole my first kiss and insulted my love. I don't care how she looks like nor do I care how old she is." Sasuke explained. "I love her, and that's all that's gonna matter to me. I don't want to see your face again Karin." When Sasuke walked away until he was out of sight, Karin stomped the ground in frustration. People started looking at her.

"WHAT?!"Karin asked angrily. The people looking at her sprinted away in fear as a hint of evil glistened in Karin's eyes.

Sasuke walked with a smile on his face. On his little date with Sakura, he found out that Sakura had art for 6th period. He made his way towards the art room. He switched his elective to art on 6th period. He smirked, it is 6th period.

*****

"Alright class, we got a new student, Sasuke Uchiha." Mrs. Dam (A/N:ROFL!!!) started as Sasuke entered the room. Most of the girls in the room formed hearts in their eyes as they ogled Sasuke. Sakura looked at him with shock. She didn't feel like seeing him right now. Neither did she want to talk to him. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. Sakura hid her head in her arms.

"Alright Sasuke, you may sit next to…" Mrs. Dam searched around the room to find an empty chair. She then pointed to a chair next to Sakura and said, "Sakura Haruno, Sakura can you raise your hand so Sasuke can see you."

"Ah crap" Sakura cursed as she raised her arm slowly in the air. Sasuke gladly walked up to her as he sat next to her.

"Hi Sakura" Sasuke greeted. Sakura didn't respond.

*****

*RING!*

Finally, class was finally over and Sakura quickly walked to her next class. Sasuke tried talking to her during class for so many times, Sakura grunted in frustration which caused Sasuke to shrink in his chair. Sakura knew she was pretty cruel to the guy, but she really didn't want to be with him right now. She was confused and hurt. Sasuke just made it worse. Sakura had a pretty hard time holding back her tears as classes passed. She just wants to go back in her dorm room and let all her tears out.

*****

Sniffles can be heard around outside of the dorm room Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were staying. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten looked at each otherwith concern before entering the room. Inside, Sakura was sobbing hard on the pillow of her bed.

"S-sakura?" Ino asked as she sat herself next to her. "Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura just continued sobbing. "Can you guys get me some water?" Hinata walked away to the fridge and walked back to them with a bottle of water.

"Sakura tell us what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Tenten asked as she helped Sakura sit up. Hinata gave her the bottle of water and Tenten gave it to Sakura for her to drink. Sakura drank the water given to her as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Is there anything wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked. "You know you can tell us."

"S-Sasuke" Sakura answered.

"What about Sasuke what happened?" Ino asked.

"I-I s-saw S-Sasuke k-k-kissing a-another girl." Sakura answered through her tears. Ino let out an angry look.

"Why that lying, cheating, son of a *****!" Ino cursed.

"I can't believe Sasuke took you on a date when he already has a girlfriend." Tenten said.

"I-I-I s-saw h-him i-in m-my a-art c-class. H-he t-told m-me h-he s-switched t-to a-art f-for m-me." Sakura added.

"Oh so now he's a player too?! Oh I am so gonna kick his pretty-boy ***!" Ino cursed.

"Ino please stop cursing. It really isn't nice to hear." Hinata said.

"I don't believe that guy. I never knew he was such a jerk." Tenten said.

"Maybe you guys should set things straight first. It will get really bad if it wasn't all true." Hinata suggested.

"Hinata, that guy just kisses another girl and flirts with Sakura by being in the same class as she is. What else can this fact tell you?" Ino asked.

"I think Hinata's right Ino. The girl may just be one of Sasuke's fan girls. I'm pretty sure Sasuke likes Sakura fully since Sasuke switched his favorite elective for her." Tenten said. The girls eyed her.

"How do you know Sasuke's old elective was his favorite?" Ino asked.

"Well if fan girls are everywhere, it's not really hard to find out information about the guy."Tenten answered. Sakura wiped her tears and looked at them.

"Do you guys really think Sasuke likes me back?" Sakura asked.

"100% girl, 100%" Hinata said. "Why don't we go to the ice cream parlor near the library? Ice cream always cheer us up."

"That's a great idea Hinata!" Ino said. "C'mon Sakura, let's have some fun with delicious frozen dairy desserts."

Sakura got up and showed them a small smile and said, "Okay"

*****

"You're right guys! I feel better already!" Sakura said as she came out with her ice cream cone. Her friends followed and nodded. When Sakura faced forward, her smile faded as she saw Sasuke talking with Naruto. Sasuke seemed to be irritated as Naruto seems to be telling him a story.

"C'mon Sakura, talk to him and settle things straight. If things turn out wrong, we're here for you." Ino said as she pushed Sakura in the opening where Sasuke saw her. He waved at her but Sakura seemed to be ignoring him. He started walking towards her. Sakura freaked out and turned to her friends. They weren't there. Sakura sighed.

'Gee thanks for being with me guys.' Sakura thought.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke greeted. Sakura was about to walk away until Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Can we talk Sakura?" Sakura looked up at the sky and saw the sky turn gray. It was gonna rain. She got an idea.

"S-sorry Sasuke I got to go. It's gonna rain." Sakura said as she tried to get her wrist back.

"Then we'll talk in the shade." Sasuke said. Sakura grunted.

"Sasuke can't you see I don't want to talk to you?!" Sakura asked as raindrops rained upon them. Even though it was raining, Sasuke can see the tears falling down her face.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked. "We were having so much fun yesterday! Did I do anything wrong?" Sakura looked away from him. "And don't tell to me nothing's wrong. Because even if the rain is falling, I can see that tears of pain of yours escaping your eyes."

"We can't be friends anymore Sasuke I'm sorry!" Sakura said.

"And why not?!" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke widened his eyes. "I can't stand to see you with another girl. It tears me apart to see you with someone else. I don't want—"

"What are you talking about Sakura? I'm not with anyone!" Sasuke said. "How can you say that?"

"I saw you kissing another girl at school before 6th period today." Sakura answered. Sasuke sighed.

"She kissed me Sakura. Now I'm mad at her because she stole my first kiss." Sasuke held her hand and smiled. "I wanted you to be my first kiss."

"So does that mean…?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura" Sasuke answered as he kissed her cheek, "I love you too." Sakura blushed in deep red. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. It hurt, but she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"Y-you know," Sakura started, "You can steal **my **first kiss." Sasuke smiled at her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed and nodded. Sasuke smiled and kissed her. Sakura smiled and kissed him back. Things are gonna get different now.

__________________________

You like? Sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you like it ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! This is the next chappy. This time, it's part NejiTen. Enjoy.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'  
______________

"Sakura I don't think we should do this. I mean what if they're jerks?! They're seniors you know!" Ino yelled.

"She's right Sakura. Are you sure about this? Cause I don't want to have enemies ok?" Tenten said.

"Don't worry guys. My cousin Neji is one of Sasuke's friends. Neji is pretty nice." Hinata said.

"Guys, Sasuke's my boyfriend now. And I trust him when he said that his friends are nice now c'mon." Sakura said as she started walking to Mean Caffeine with her friends following her.

*****

"Hi sweetie!" Sakura greeted as she gave Sasuke a kiss. The two have been dating for two weeks. "Hi Sasuke's friends!" Sakura greeted to his friends.

"Wow you're right Sasuke! She is hot!" Naruto said as he eyed Sakura. Sasuke glared at him as he put an arm protectively around Sakura. Sakura giggled. Sasuke was really protective of her since they started dating. Hinata blushed and hid behind Tenten when she saw Naruto. Ino started gawking at the guy with a small pineapple ponytail.

"Well the one your blonde friend is gawking at is my friend Shikamaru Nara." Sasuke introduced.

"Um…Hey." Shikamaru said as he raised an eyebrow when Ino continued to gawk at him. Shikamaru reached out his hand. Ino dreamily took it.

"H-h-hiiiiiiii. I-I'm Ino. Ino Y-Yaman-naka." Ino greeted as she heavily blushed.

"Naruto, this is Hinata. This was the great, smart and nice girl I told Sasuke to mention to you about." Sakura introduced as she pulled Hinata in front of Naruto.

"Wow no offense Sakura, but she's hotter than you." Naruto said. He gulped when both Sasuke and Sakura gave him a death glare. "W-well to me o-off c-course." He then turned to Hinata. "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga" Hinata answered as she also heavily blushed.

"Back away from my cousin Naruto." Neji said. He then turned to Tenten and smirked. "You're that girl from the basketball court."

"No I'm not." Tenten lied. She really didn't expect or want to meet him.

"Oh I never forget a face." Neji said. "My name is Neji. Neji Hyuuga. What's your name?"

"None of your business." Tenten said. Sakura gave her an urging glare. Tenten sighed. "Tenten, my name's Tenten and Tenten only."

"What no last name?" Neji asked. "C'mon I wanna hear it."

"Sakura" Tenten seethed. Sakura gave out a nervous jump.

"Um. Well now that we now know each other, let's hang out and get to know each other a little more." Sakura said as she pulled Tenten away from Neji.

*****

"Haha, and that's how I got my fifth grade teacher to fall on his bare butt in the toilet in the girls' bathroom!" Naruto said as the group laughed. The eight of them were already in Mean Caffeine sipping coffee.

"Naruto you're so mean!" Sakura said.

"Well he deserved it! He's been a jerk to each and every one of his classes since he started working there. He made so many kids cry. And now he cried and we got it on tape for everyone to see in school. Just to give him a taste of his own medicine." Naruto said.

"And you got suspended." Sasuke added.

"Well it was worth it. People looked up to me like I was a hero!" Naruto said.

"Dear if only Hinata was there with you back then, she would've helped you settle things in a better way." Ino said.

"Well you didn't go to our school so you girls wouldn't understand." Naruto said. Tenten rested her head on her hand and looked up the window and got up. The sun already set and she could see the blue skies turn darker. The group has been hanging out at the Mean Caffeine for hours and Tenten was already bored. Tenten got up from her seat.

"Thank you for taking your time with us, but I have to leave now goodbye." Tenten said as she walked out of the building. Neji watched her leave until she was out of sight.

"Where is she going?" Neji asked.

"We can't tell you. You have to find out yourself." Ino said. With that Neji got up.

"Whatever Tenten just said bye." Neji said as he too walked out of the building.

"Hey guys I think Neji's interested in Tenten." Sakura said.

*****

Neji looked around and finally saw the brunet girl sitting on a hill. Neji stared at her in awe. Her hair was down and the winds blowing on her face made her look beautiful. Subconsciously, he walked up to her. Tenten noticed his presence and turned around. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked. Neji didn't answer her and just sat next to her. "You were looking for me weren't you?"

"I was just wondering. Why did you suddenly walk away from me in the basketball court?" Neji randomly asked.

"I told you I'm not the girl you're talking about." Tenten said.

"Just answer the question. I know it was you." Neji said. Tenten sighed.

"Ok fine I gotta admit it was me. But my reasons are none of your business." Tenten answered.

"Don't you trust me?" Neji asked.

"We just met Neji." Tenten said. "And we only played one game of basketball big deal."

"I trust you." Neji said. "Just to let you know that." Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know but somehow I just have this feeling whenever I'm with you." Neji answered.

"Do you want to be friends?" Tenten asked. She knew it was random, but that's all she can think of. Neji smiled.

"Sure"

_____________________

I know and early update isn't it? Hope you like it.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Please look for the revised version: Love is Really Something  
Thank you for the support!


End file.
